Warriors Truth or Dare
by PurelyAwesome28
Summary: I know there are lots of these, but I'm new at this and I just wanted to try writing. Please review. We'll be daring book characters, and there will be spots open for cats like security. Suggestions only, not meant to be against FFN rules.
1. Introduction

I know there are a lot of these but... I decided to make my own Warriors Truth or Dare show. Nothing inappropriate or anything, but we will be daring characters from the actual books! Send in a truth question please, or a dare if you're feeling brave! I will try my best to make this fun, I promise.

I'll be writing this story format, just so you know. And those who review with questions and/or cats, I'll give you credit.

So, here's the deal.

Hosts:

Tawnybreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and icy blue eyes. She runs like the wind, and might seem a little aloof. But she tries hard. Tawnybreeze takes everything pretty seriously.

Fernleaf- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. A cat from the future.

Whitetooth- fierce longhaired white tom. Somewhat crazy sometimes, especially after eating lots of catnip. Has a fiery temper and a tendency to be sarcastic.

You can create a cat, if you want. Just review with the:

Name:

Age:

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

And what you want the role of the cat to be! Also, to give me an easier time... you can tell us a little bit about your character.

Security guards (cats) are wanted, just so you know.

Suggestions are appreciated and reviews are this show's life!

I also have three other stories, just so you know. All fanfiction. Erin Hunter owns all of the characters... well, most of them.

-Once Gentle, about how Mousefur is grumpy and all and it has come to StarClan's attention. A one-shot I wrote when I was 10.

-Destiny, a work in progress about Hollyleaf's mysterious future after the tunnels. Warning: spoilers for some people.

-The Tangled Ivy, just a little AU I wanted to write. Here, there are four other clans who believe in StarClan. And one has a future nobody wants to believe.

So, once again... (yes, I know I'm reminding you) please review!


	2. Episode 1

Author's Note: I don't usually write like this, but I just wanted to give you guys a little amusement. Enjoy!

It is late evening at the Four Branches Movie Theater. The Truth or Dare show is on stage for the first time, and Tawnybreeze takes the microphone.

"Welcome", Tawnybreeze announces, in her clearest voice. A few toms can't take their eyes off of her. But she ignores them coldly, like a freezing wind rather than the breeze she was named for. "to the..."

"Truth," a brown tabby she-cat says quietly, so any cat within a meter of her can barely hear. What about those a mile away? She has no microphone, nothing. Tawnybreeze, slightly annoyed, finds her rather old-fashioned... despite the fact that she came from the future. If that made any sense.

"Dare!" a longhaired white tom in the back yowls rather randomly, much to most of the cats' amusement.

"Listen, Whitetooth. You're supposed to say that last." Tawnybreeze spits out those words in a very frustrated tone.

"All right," the warrior said, an innocent look on his face. Fernleaf can't help but smile at him.

"Welcome!"

"to..."

"Our"

"Awesome"

"Dare!"

Tawnybreeze shivered dramatically. "Why am I not surprised?"

Whitetooth grunts, the lead host was such a drama queen.

"..."

"Camera, cut! Now... Welcome to this crazily epic truth or dare show!" The audience, made up of mostly young warriors, claps. A few kits in the front clap the loudest, and they just happen to clap to the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Whitetooth scowls at them, but Fernleaf just smiles and takes a bow. Tawnybreeze, wanting everything to be perfect, gives her an unpleasant glare. Fernleaf sighs and sits down, on one of the chairs reserved for the hosts.

Tawnybreeze hands the microphone over to Fernleaf, who examines it for a while. She is not sure how to use it, and looks at the audience for help.

"Come on, Fernleaf, we don't have all day!" Tawnybreeze screeches.

The she-cat breathes another sigh, and the lead host rolls her eyes.

"Our first dare is for Tigerstar!"

A huge dark brown tabby tom walks onto the stage lazily. His amber eyes gleam and he has a scheming look on his face.

"Hello, Tigerstar, welcome to the Truth or Dare show! You have been chosen to perform one of the greatest acts in the history of Warriors!"

The former ShadowClan leader booms,"What's a show?"

Tawnybreeze gives a pure white she-cat a signal with her tail. "A word my owners use to summarize 'a television or radio program'."

"And who are you, sweet?" the tom's voice booms. "Would you like to help me destroy ThunderClan?"

"That would be impossible, because I am no longer living and because I'm Firestar's sister."

The brown tabby she-cat shivers,"A ghost?"

Tawnybreeze rolls her eyes so much that they are likely to keep rolling until the end of her life. "Do you believe in StarClan, Fernleaf?"

Her answer is,"No." The lead host groans.

"So, we're moving on. Your dare, Tigerstar, is to appear in ThunderClan territory and tell those cats that it would be perfectly acceptable to wear kittypet collars until next moon."

"What?"

"Or else..." Tawnybreeze threatens.

A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder appears. A black she-cat with a white circle on her forehead hands her an unknown object that is jet black and shoots fire. A gray tom with icy eyes watches, quite willing to also get his hands on a weapon. His claws are unsheathed. The audience recognizes him as the co-host apprentice.

The tortoiseshell aims the unknown object at Tigerstar, about to pull the trigger.

A bright orange tom's eyes blaze with anger. "Please give him a chance," he begs.

The she-cat, Cherrynose, giggles.

Tigerstar, unusually for cats of his size, backs away. "Twoleg objects!" he shouts, loud enough for every cat to hear. His mouth opens wide to reveal sharp yellow teeth.

"There," Shadowfeather, a sarcastic she-cat, said. "Now you'll never do the dare!"

Tigerstar shakes his head, then he pads away. Fireblaze guesses it's probably to his birth Clan.

"I have a gummy bear, oh a gummy bear, oh I have a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear!" a voice sings.

Tawnybreeze bares her teeth aggressively, and Whitetooth snaps at the she-cat.

"That's a gun, not a gummy bear!"

End of Dare 1.

The next cat actually has a choice. It is a silver gray she-cat, and she reluctantly picks truth. Tawnybreeze looks at her in a very unsympathetic way.

"Dovewing, who would you rather love... Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?"

The she-cat glances at Tawnybreeze, a thoughtful look on her face.

She hesitated a little. Darkpaw prepared to fight, rather like a ninja. Cold, silent, and looking deadly.

"All right. Tigerheart betrayed me with the catmint, so I can't love him. Although I think I do. So I would pick Bumblestripe. But send Tigerheart of ShadowClan my regards, and maybe that I still love him if you're lucky." She had a sweet, but sad smile on her lips.

The audience was touched, and they started to murmur among themselves. Tawnybreeze had to scream over all of the noise.

"Oh, and tomorrow... cats? There will be auditions for the new co-host."

End of Truth 1 and Show Episode.


End file.
